Daren Tuule
Daren Tuule is the Future Child of Kieran Tuule and Dokuta de Courssombre and the first of the Future Children. Story Temporal Guardian Daren was born from Kieran and Dokuta and lived a happy life on Interra ; however, his father's constant messing with time and causality caused their Timeline to collapse, causing the demise of everyone on this plane. Daren survived and was blessed by Lily Evershire, granting him the ability to weed out divergent Timelines in order to maintain balance in the Multiverse. Now a guardian of time, Daren destroyed several hundred Timelines, sending their inhabitants to the Empty Realm and slowly losing his sense of purpose, considering himself a murderer rather than a savior. Eventually, when destroying a Timeline with Jida Zaporya as a Divergence Catalyst, he notices the soul of Zhira Scarlet in the ocean, and saves her from emptiness. Shatter the Catalyst Daren keeps going on his journey, destroying Serana Crimson's Timeline, but allowing her and her fellow Transcendants to return to life with a complete Soul. Now, to save the Timelines, the single Catalyst he must eliminate is Nemo Harumageddon, wife of another version of his father. With the support of Zhira, who sympathizes with him, Daren prepares for the final confrontation. He thus fights Nemo and, when unable to defeat her, makes a deal with Sarah Duncan in order to eliminate her. He is successful, but must in exchange forfeit his life to Sarah, as he is the last Catalyst and doomed to die. Zhira and the Transcendants however perform a Ritual to save him, preserving his existece as Sarah devours him. Finally content with saving the world for now, Daren waits alongside Zhira, now his lover, watching over the world. Fight until the END Daren and Zhira observed the presence of new Future Children and helped with recruiting many of them such as Amaranth Dawne, Alana Evlene or Hitomi Crimson. They also encountered Evaelle, an Angel who helped Daren in saving Zhira, and the mischievous Demon God Sierra Nolovic, who joined them in their endeavors. He also repeatedly kept watch over various Timelines, preventing temporal anomalies from forming and, when his father went in another adventure in order to mend his wounded time, allowed Aldebaran, another temporal guardian, to watch over them. Appearance Daren is a tall young man with silky black hair and milky green eyes, wearing the signature mask Divergence Catalysts and Paradoxes often wear. He dresses in black clothes and possesses an usually neutral expression. Personality The double shock of losing his parents when very young and being tasked with killing Catalysts in order to protect the balance of Multiverse turned Daren into a very introverted person, filled with self-loathing and apathy. At first, Daren cared for nothing except killing all catalysts, then being destroyed as well, feeling no attachments to the world and viewing himself as a tool to be used and discarded. This mentality changed when he helped Zhira for the first time, realizing he could also do good. When he also helped Serana's group, with Zhira's support, for the first time, Daren discovered what it feels to want to live. His newfound attachment to life and Zhira's help allowed him to survive, only deepening his bond with the young girl, in whom he recognizes many similarities with himself. Daren, while at peace, has a tendency for sarcastic remarks and playful taunts, much like his mother. He also possesses somewhat of a competitive mindset and enjoys proving his superiority at times. Powers * Supernatural Physical Abilities: As a Vampire Lord, Daren's speed, strength and endurance easily reach supernatural level, allowing him to briefly keep up with Celena Scarlet. * Vampiric Abilities: A fourth-generation Vampire remains incredibly pure and powerful. He can perform natural Necromancy, possesses high Charisma, and can issue commands to lesser Vampires, while still being unaffected by sunlight. * Elemental Manipulation: Daren possesses affinities with Ice, Darkness and Thunder. * Time Manipulation: Daren, like his father, possesses a direct connection to the element of Time itself. * Artifact Use: Daren possesses various weapons such as the Mace of Baal, the Bow of Auriel, and his unique weapon, the Spear of Causality. * Void Mastery: Daren possesses a connection with the Void due to Lily's meddling. * Keen Intellect: Daren has shown prodigious intellect in many domains, including strategy, organization, psychology and understanding of magical and metaphysical secrets. * Mind Manipulation: Daren possesses immense psychic abilities, allowing him to alter the Mind of those around him and even their Soul, modifying their memories or sealing them away, controlling people and projecting illusions, and many more Mind-related spells. Storylines * Memories Mending features Daren as a central character. Trivia * Alongside Zhira, Daren is the individual who preceded the concept of Future Child by showing that the bond between two individuals can transcend time. * Daren has often been nicknamed "the new Dahaka" due to his tendency to appear and threaten, if not attack outright, those who would challenge the rules of time. This role is, of course, considerably ironic considering who his father is. Category:Character Category:Empty Realm Category:Ithallea Category:Interra Category:Inferno Category:Future Child